


don't say that, detective

by kla5816



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kla5816/pseuds/kla5816
Summary: It feels like Chloe is trapped in some sort of horrific nightmare scenario. Is that what it is or is that what someone wants her to think it is?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	don't say that, detective

**Author's Note:**

> support my work please and give honest feedback. im not much of a writer so constructive criticism is welcomed!

Chloe’s breath hitched. She opened her eyes to find Trixie in Lucifer’s arms on the concrete. His bruley muscles wrapped protectively around her daughter’s small body. 

“Come on, Trix,” she nudged. “What are you guys doing? It’s not funny anymore, get up.”

No response. She crouched down and tried nudging the both of them.

“You guys this isn’t funny anymore come on.” 

They didn’t move a muscle. 

“Ok well then, I guess I’ll just have to go to get ice cream by myself and-”

She thought she had seen it all before. Case by case, nothing was really new to her anymore. Especially since finding out that Lucifer was literally the devil. That all changed as her surroundings began to unblur. She saw Maze, body contorted and all, dead near Lucifer with one of her knives sticking out of her leg. Linda was hanging by her neck on a wire from a telephone poll while Amenadiel was slumped against a wall. Ella was spread eagle in the middle of the road while Dan was skewered onto a park fence. The detective went to run to get help but it felt like someone had trapped her in the concrete. Peering down to her immobile feet, blood seeping from both bodies had crept closer.

“No...no no no no no,” she screamed, reaching for her daughter. 

“Come on, Trix please wake up,” she begged with tears cascading down her face. But when she touched her her daughter melted like ice cream in her hands. 

“What the hell?” she managed to get out. 

She then tried to do the same thing to Lucifer but the same thing happened to him, only this time he burned her hands. Panicking, she yelled for help but suddenly she had no voice. It was like someone had ripped her vocal chords out of her neck. But she heard voices from above. 

“Mommy!” she heard a familiar voice yell. It was Trixie! She was standing on the roof of the building above her. But she wasn’t looking at her and she was in someone else’s arms.

“I told you, Detective,” she heard Lucifer say. “Stay away from me.”

“Lucifer this isn’t you,” she heard her other self say. “Michael just got into your head. Remember, you said he plays on your fears and he’s getting what he wants.” 

“Oh is that so?” he scoffed. “Well maybe he was right all along. Maybe he had a point. I can’t be trusted with anyone and I’m even proving it right now to you. He guessed it. Every fiber of my being is evil. I’ve been putting on front all this time. This is the only way”

“Lucifer you know that’s not true come on,” she pleaded. 

“If it’s not true then how come I feel no remorse or restriction for the thought I’m just about to do?” 

“Wait please-” 

But her intervention no longer seemed to get through to him. His wings appeared, he grabbed Trixie and soar high above the building only to have his wings retreat in midair. Chloe could hear her daughter scream with fear as they both plummeted to the ground, both bodies smacking the pavement in front of her. Horrified, the real Chloe tried to let out a blood curdling scream but laughter from above caught her attention. It was Michael looking at her alternate self.

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe,” he said. “You sure didn’t see this coming did you? Now, don't worry if you can’t speak. I had the liberty of removing your voice box for you. Now no one will know your pain. I mean, afterall, you never like being the burden of someone else, do you?”

As she heard Michael’s sinister laugh, the scene faded and the bodies started to shimmer and solidify into stone statues. Everything stung. Her eyes, throat, body and all. 

_ This can’t be happening, _ she thought.  _ I just need to wake up. Come on Decker wake up. _

She didn’t wake up. The same statues lay at her feet but this time when she reached out to touch them she could move. She ran and put her hands on Maze but the same thing happened. She dissolved into her hands like putty and another scenario played out in front of her.


End file.
